From Bad to Catastrophic
by Giacinta2
Summary: Tag to 11.10:- Dean goes into Hell to get his baby brother. gen. One-shot.


Dean slapped away the poking digit.  
Nobody was putting a finger in any of his orifices unless it was for pleasurable reasons, certainly not to take his temperature!  
Then Castiel's personal hygiene wasn't to be trusted. He didn't shower or change his clothes, he just kind of laundered himself with his angel mojo.

What was this shit anyway, Dean wondered, still nauseous from all his puking. Smiting sickness! According to Castiel it was the angel equivalent of a nuke!  
Whatever! Dean had never come across it before and he'd been in the vicinity of plenty of angel meltdowns.

However, Castiel had volunteered to investigate the outcome of Amara's little fight, so that left Dean to get out of range of the blast and go round up his baby brother.

:

"Sam, Sammy!" Dean's deep voice reverberated through the bunker as he stalked the rooms, their very emptiness causing a feeling of dread to fill him.  
If Sam had gone off on one of his solo crusades without waiting for him, Dean was gonna shake the little shit until his girly hair curled into ringlets!

:

"Crowley! Where's Sam?" he demanded over the phone, his tone holding none of the respect an ordinary human might have used while speaking to the king of hell himself, but then Dean was no ordinary human. Humans didn't die and be resurrected over and over like both Winchesters had.

"Ringlets, it's gonna be," Dean cursed as he absorbed Crowley's words and committed to memory the demon's instructions on how to get into hell, complete with singing password which, Dean growled, Crowley was all too happy to insist he'd have to give to get through the door!

:

The Impala ate up the miles as Dean launched her towards what Crowley had assured him was a hell-gate.  
"Sammy was in Hell with Lucifer." The phrase repeated itself in his head over and over as he drove and each time the worry for his little brother increased.

Why, why why, did Sam have to launch himself into shark-filled waters without waiting for him. But even as he formulated the question, Dean already had the answer.  
Sam was trying to keep him safe, preferring to sacrifice himself rather than let Dean put himself in danger, but two could play at that game.  
The next time his baby brother even hinted he was going to do something foolish, Dean would chain him up in their handy dungeon until he saw sense!

:

At the door-keeper's insistence, he warbled out the song feeling like a complete idiot. Couldn't the demon have chosen some Black Sabbath or Metallica, more in keeping with a demon's status than this!

What he was forced to do to save his brother, Dean grunted while the door was opened by a handsome woman.

"My name's Billie," she offered and Dean immediately bristled. She was the reaper Sam had told him about.  
"Sam told me you want to kill us." he dead-panned.  
"Na. Just to make sure when you die, you stay dead!" she precised.  
Dean bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue. He wasn't here to argue with a reaper.

:

When Lucifer yanked him into the faux-Cage, Dean's eyes were all for Sam.  
His brother was on the floor, blood staining his face and Dean's vision narrowed to include only him, rushing over to hold and comfort his sibling.  
He knew he should feel fear at being in such close quarters with Lucifer but he didn't. All his attention was focused on his baby brother.

If this was going to be the Winchester brothers' last stand, Dean was okay with it.  
All he'd ever hoped for was to go out alongside Sam, entwined together when death took them, and going by their current situation, it seemed that was exactly how it would go down, unless of course, Crowley's witch-collar really worked and Rowena came through with the spell without pulling a rabbit out of her very well-stocked hat and dashing their hopes!

:

As all of the brothers' attentions were addressed to each other, neither noticed Lucifer's private little session with Castiel, and when the conclusion of Rowena's spell happened to coincide with the exact moment of Castiel's incredible and unseen acceptance of Lucifer's request to use Jimmy's body as a vessel, the Winchesters were unaware of what had actually happened.

Lucifer was free and had a vessel. But for how long could Jimmy's body resist until Lucifer needed a new host. Naturally, Lucifer would gravitate towards Sam, his perfect vessel, so if Dean believed his baby brother was out of danger from the devil, and 'only' Amara was on their agenda, he'd have a rude awakening, and just maybe that dungeon would see some Sammy action!

:

The end


End file.
